Your Guardian Angel
by PinkEagle17
Summary: Edward Cullen died in a horrible accident. While he was sleeping with Bella a fire started, the whole house was burning, he saved her, but he couldn’t save himself. Before he goes to heaven, he has a chance to help his one and only love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Edward Cullen died in a horrible accident. While he was sleeping with Bella a fire started, the whole house was burning, he saved her, but he couldn't save himself. Before he goes to heaven, he has a chance to help his one and only love.  
Bella's POV.

Everything was blurry as soon as I opened my eyes. I felt cold. I heard a female voice near me  
"How do you feel sweetie?",she asked?  
"Cold, where is Edward?",I replied, while my eyes were closing.  
"Try to sleep again hun", she touched my hand .  
"WHERE IS EDWARD?" I demanded  
"Now is not the time, sleep"  
Suddenly I felt fear. I opened my eyes really wide, trying to clear my view to see the woman's face. She was a nurse. I was in a hospital…Oh no, the accident. Tears where running down my face. I whispered  
"Where is Edward?What happened?"  
The nurse looked into my wet eyes with compassion  
"NO" I shouted  
"Honey try to stay still, you will harm yourself." she said with her kind eyes looking right at me.  
"Noo no no no no no TELL ME NOW!"I tried to shout as much as I could.  
I heard the door open,a doctor came in.  
"Hello I am Dr Jack Shephard" he said with a kind smile, "Is there anything wrong here?"  
"Where is Edward?"I said again.  
He looked at the nurse.  
"Why don't you sleep Bella? When you feel better I will explain everything"  
"NO I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"I shouted again  
"Shh keep quite, it's a hospital sweetie" His eyes were still kind and warm. Why didn't they tell me what was wrong?  
"Nurse bring the anaesthetic injection" Dr Shephard demanded.  
Before I could react,I lost my senses.  
I was in a beautiful garden, full of red roses. It was really cold. I was walking towards the road, I was scared, I was so alone. I tried to shout but my voice didn't come out. I wanted to cry but my tears didn't get out. All I could do was walk to nowhere. Suddenly I saw sun,and I felt I saw his beautiful angelic face. He smiled ,while putting his hands around my waist.  
"Bella" he whispered, while tears suddenly were running down my face."Don't cry Bella,I am here with you love,I am here with you"I tried to talk,but voice was still trapped inside me unlike my kissed my forehead."I know love,I love you 't be scared,I am still here"There were so many things I wanted to say,to ask but suddenly he was disappearing,the coldness was coming back to me,and then I shouted "EDWARD"

I woke up in a cold sweat.  
The nurse came near my forehead,felt my pulse.I was Sephard looked at me with compassion. How I hated when people do that.  
"We need to talk now,I guess"he said.  
"You guessed right"I said with an angry can he be so calm?He told the nurse to go out of the sat near my bed.  
"Look Bella,I see that you are a strong woman,and I also see that you understand more things than anyone would in your position"I looked at him with looked at me,looking like he tried to find the right words."Bella….Edward is…he just…didn't make it.I am really sorry,he was trapped after he let you out.I am terribly sorry"  
That was it.I was like in my dream,I couldn't speak,or was the worst thing?He died to save me. Why Edward Oh Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to face the truth. And then after I woke from my blurry dream I heard some voices.  
"My poor child, oh Charlie what will we do?"  
"It's alright Renee we will face this together"  
It was my parents. I didn't want to face them. Not now, not ever, I was dead that was it.

The next day I went out of the hospital, Alice my best friend and Edward's sister came to help me along with my parents. I didn't speak at all. They were all worried, but what should I do? My voice was trapped in me; I refused to look at the pain in their eyes. I was hearing their whispers which were saying always something like "She will be fine" No I wouldn't be fine.  
Alice took me to her place. Why here? I wanted to go home, to go to our home.  
"Alice?"I whispered.  
"Yes sweetie" she looked at me with hope in her eyes. It was the first word I said since she saw me.  
"Why did we come here and not go home" my voice was so low.  
"Bella, your house has burned down, they should rebuilt it, I am really sorry «she hugged me.  
Oh yes it was burned. Then all the accident pictures came in my mind. I was sleeping and then I heard Edward shouting" Bella fire c'mon, we need to get out of here!!" He grabbed my hand."We can't leave from the door; we need to use the window "he said. I was terrified "window? Alright Edward, just wait I need to pick up the ring you gave me"  
"No time now love, follow me «he said with his velvet voice. I followed him. We reached the window, he pushed me first, so gentle so caring. I got out, and I noticed the whole house was burning. I saw our neighbors running and shouting. Edward followed me.  
"Run love run, the house is going to explode."I started running and then I heard a huge explosion, and I flew through the airfor a second, then fell on the ground, and lost all my senses, along with the most important person in my life.  
Tears started running down my face. Alice looked at me with fear; she hugged me again, "what is wrong Bella?"  
"Edward…" I whispered and I cried again.  
"Let's get you in your room" she lead me to my new room. I hated my new room, I wanted MY room. With his smell, with all the memories with him in it. I reached the bed and layed down.  
"I will leave you alone for a while hun,so you can rest,if you need anything I will be in the living room"  
"Thank you Alice" my voice was so weak, but I had to thank her. I could see the pain that was surrounding her too. He was her brother after all. In the memory of him, I cried again. It was so easy to cry now. I wasn't numb, I left the pain swallow me, and I was drowning in it. I didn't care about anything I just wanted to grieve.  
Some hours passed, my eyes were still teary; I was cuddled in the same position as I was hours ago. I decided to never get up. Then I suddenly shivered and felt warm wind coming from a spot of my new room, I turned around and I saw something that I couldn't believe it was possible. Edward Cullen was standing right there in my new room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3 **

No he can't be real; it is not possible that everyone lied to me when they said he was dead. I was imagining things. But he was still there. He was so handsome, he was always but now he had something different. He was somewhat glowing, like a diamond. His face was still the same, the face I loved more than anything in this world. I looked at his eyes; he was looking back at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile. I was dazzled. How was that possible with an illusion? When I was about to get off my bed, I noticed what was so different about him. He had wings. White, big, diamond glowing, wings. That was it I was crazy .I decided to stand up though. To go near him, to touch him, to feel if he was real or was I totally losing it.

"Bella love, don't be afraid, it's me" I heard his velvet voice, so he was real. Or wait could I be dreaming? I suddenly felt deeply disappointed and ready to cry.

"Bella, please don't be afraid" he said again with pain in his voice.

"I am not afraid, I am sad because I am dreaming and you are not here. You are dead…" suddenly tears were running down my face. I saw his glowing figure coming near me .Now I could see his facial features clearer. He seemed so real.

"Bella you are not dreaming love, I am really here."He tried to reassure me.

"No you are not. You died in that horrible accident to save me. Why did you do that Edward? WHY?" I was crying so much I couldn't see clearly in front of me, his face, everything was blurry. Then I felt him hugging me tight. I felt him, how could I dream and _feel_ him? I hugged him back and I could feel the soft wings on my hands. Feel.

"I did die Bella…it's complicated. I will explain everything love."He whispered in my ear.

"Complicated" I whispered while I was feeling his wings in my hands.

I didn't know what to think. All I know was that he was hugging me. I felt his breath on my cheek, his arms around me, I heard his voice, all I wanted was to die here in his arms in order to not feel the pain when I was about to wake up. Because right here in his arms, I was safe and alive.

"I know you are scared now, but please let me explain" he whispered once again in my ear and I had Goosebumps. Scared? I wasn't scared; I was just living the moment here in his arms.

"Please Bella say something" he pleaded.

"I miss you" I whispered in order to not ruin the moment, to not wake up, to not lose him.

"I miss you too Bella so much, and I am sorry for everything, but now I am here and I will not go away before I will put everything into place." His voice was so steady; it was like he tried to convince me so bad that he would put everything into place. What was he talking about? A world without him did not ever exist. Everything was in the right place when he was here. And what, he would leave? I felt tears and tried to hold them back. I pushed gently away in order to be able to look in his eyes.

"I don't care if I am dreaming, alive or anything else I care that you are here with me now. I don't want you to go anywhere. And don't you dare be sorry. I AM sorry that you died to save me" It was so hard saying those words without losing my thoughts and kissing him. His lips were so tempting, they looked so soft, and I had the urge to kiss him, even if I had to wake up from the passion.

"You are not dreaming. I am your Edward. Just in a different form. But I am here. And I love you."

He loved me, he was here. Right after these words I couldn't help it and leaned towards him, and kissed him so passionately. The kiss was so much better than all our perfect kisses. He had a different taste…heavenly taste. I couldn't explain it well. We were kissing, hugging, touching each other for many minutes. I even touched his wings a couple of times, they were so soft. Then I decided I died and went to heaven. Who knows maybe I had wings too? I lay on my bed and pulled him up to me. He started kissing me from my neck, to my ear, chin, mouth, nose, and forehead. Then I started kissing his perfect face. His lips, nose, ears. While I was kissing his neck he pushed me gently and told me

"We can't do this Bella"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

He stood up from me and sat near me. I was still confused, what did he mean? We can't do this? I sat and leaned my body up to his. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"What do you mean Edward? Is it because you are an angel?" I couldn't believe my own words.

"Not only that Bella. But yes it is a part of that. Do you believe in Guardian Angels love?" He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"I didn't before….but now with you here, yes I do Edward" I said with a serious voice. I did believe it now. He was sent from heaven, for me.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. I was dazzled again, and then I remembered something really important one of the best days of my life.

_It was winter, everything was covered in snow. I hate cold, but when it comes to snow I act like a little kid. After we went out for a big walk and played in the snow, he __beat __me a dozen of times… but I didn't mind. He was faster anyways. He took me inside our house and we sat near our __fireplace. He brought us two cups of hot chocolate. And then he started kissing me, as always his kisses made me melt and lose my senses. I wanted him as close as possible. We made love. Every time it was different, better, every time I needed him more, I was realizing that my life without him couldn't exist. After we made love, I was cuddling into his arms, and we stayed silent for a long time, we weren't sleeping, we were just laying there together, listening to each other's heart beating, listening to our breathing, just living and appreciating the moment that we were together. That day it was different though. He spoke to me._

"_Bella, you know that you are the most important person in my life. You are my life. So I decided that I have to do something" he was slightly anxious and I had no idea why._

"_What are you getting at Edward?" I kissed his lips and stood up on him while asking._

"_Isabella Marie Swan do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Do you want to marry me?" he grabbed a small box from the pocket of his jeans that was near him on the floor and opened it for me. There was the most beautiful ring I ever saw. It was a diamond heart with our names inscribed in it. All I could do was to say_

"_Yes I do Edward" my eyes got teary, as did his and we started kissing again, he put the ring on my finger, and we made love again. _

As the memory slowly faded away, he told me "I wish we had the time to get married Bella. I wish I could be your husband. "

"I wish that too Edward, with all my heart." Before I got too emotional he kissed my forehead.

"I am your Guardian Angel Bella. All the people in the world have one. That will protect them till the day they die. Although people can't see them, but as you see we do exist"

"Then how can I see you?"

"I asked them, it doesn't matter who they are, to let me help you and be here for you. I wanted you to see me, because I knew that it was then that when you could understand me and let me help you. The other people cannot see me. Only you can, at least for now" he looked down, and frowned.

"What do you mean for _now_?" I squeezed his hand.

"When you will not need me anymore, I will disappear in a sense that you will not be able to see me anymore. I will always be near you, but you won't be able to see me, to feel me. It will be as if I don't exist. Technically I don't…" he sighed. I wanted to comfort him; I wanted to be in his place.

"And what is exactly the help you will give me Edward?" I lifted his face towards mine.

"I will help you live." He was serious and pleasant while saying that. Help me live? No Edward, no life.

"And how can you do that, genius feather guy?" I joked. He laughed and shook his wings. I laughed and touched them. I still couldn't believe that my Edward had turned into an angel. Specifically my Guardian Angel. In a way he always was, but now he was literally. I didn't want to talk more about him saving me, or leaving me, so before he could answer my question I said

"The ring Edward, I left it home." I frowned.

"Oh I am sure it survived" he smiled" It's a tough ring, very good diamond one" he winked at me.

"I want to get it back Edward. It's my engagement ring and I want it where it belongs on my finger"

"You should have thought about that before you get it out that night" his voice was ironic.

"You know that the only reason I took it off was because before I had to shower. I always take it off when I have a shower, and before I can put my pajamas on you grabbed me and…"I blushed and at the same time I just wanted to kiss him one more time and be his. He laughed and said

"If there wasn't that fire and had I not died , that night would have been epic, love" he winked at me again. God how much I loved him .Every part of me, loved him. I was his, from head to toes, my soul, I belonged to him. I didn't care if he was _dead _I would never love anyone as much as I loved him, actually never anyone in the history of the world loved anyone as much as I loved him, my Guardian Angel.

" I am not going to be with any other man in my life Edward, you will be the only one." I was serious. I was never that serious in my life. He looked at me ,touched my cheek and before he could speak I kissed him. Even if that would be the last time, even if I was about to go to hell after that, I needed to kiss him, I needed him to know, that he was the one, the only one and that he was amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up, I had fallen asleep in his arms. His wings had covered me like a blanket. I could feel his arms around me and it felt like home. I did not want to open my eyes, just so I wouldn't ruin that perfect moment. Instead I was thinking of all the things that happened. Edward, my Edward was an angel, my guardian angel. He came to save me… this still didn't make sense. And someday he would go_ away_, disappear and leave me here…. No these are not happy thoughts. I tried to shake away my bad thoughts and kissed his chin, then his lips. I could feel a smile shaping underneath my lips.

" Good morning Love" he whispered to me.

"Good morning" I said and opened my eyes to look at his beauty. Every time I look at him, I know what love is.

"I have some plans for us today" He smiled my favourite crooked smile. My heart started beating fast, I had plans myself to lay with him here all day long.

" And what are the plans?" I tried to make my voice sound calm. He leaned towards me, kissed my cheek, bite my ear and then kissed my neck. Oh now this was unfair! I pushed him closer to me.

"Not these plans love" He giggled. I frowned.

"Not funny Edward" I said angrily.

"Sorry love" he kept giggling. In a weird way I wasn't mad at him…every kiss was so precious. Who can blame me that I want more? More of him, of his perfection?

"So what are we going to do my angel?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"We are going out. Go get dressed." He winked at me. I hurried up to go get my clothes and started changing in front of him. His eyes were following my moves, I could see them checking my whole naked body. I could see the desire that I had ;in his eyes too. Then he suddenly stood up.

"I'll wait for you outside" he said and then flew out of the window. As much as Edward flying abilities were something extraordinary and surprising to see, I felt a little sad that he just left.

After I got ready, I made sure to look as beautiful as I could, to smell nice so I put my favourite perfume on and went out. He was waiting outside my door. I can't explain how I felt seeing an angel outside my door. The sun was shinning on him, and he was so magical, like he escaped from…heaven and came to me. I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Sorry I left like that…but"

"Shh Edward, let's not talk about it, let's go where you want me to go" I grabbed his hand.

"When you touch me Bella, the slightest touch you do, it makes you disappear. Which means that people can't see you. So be careful when I am near you." He said to me and giggled.

"Oh alright" needless to say I was shocked again.

"So we can totally do that." He grabbed me and held me in his arms. And we flew. High up in the sky. The town seemed so small, everything felt magical, I was in his arms, it was only him and I.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear. I was not alright I was perfect.

" Yes I am more than alright, it's so cool ;you can fly. I am in love with your wings" I giggled and touched them carefully.

"Why does that make me jealous?" he giggled too. God I love him.

"Because you love me?" I am not sure why I said that. I knew he loved me. I guess I wanted to hear that again to make sure , to be sure he was here for me,t hat he loved me.

"There is no doubt about that" He winked at me. I sighed it was not what I wanted to hear….

"I want to show you something, but It will be better at night" he smiled. Why did I suddenly feel sad? He did love me right?

"Sure, show me anything you want" I tried to sound cheerful, but I am a bad liar.

" Are you alright? Do you want me to let you down?"

"NO" ok that sounded more that I wanted it to. But down, without his arms around me was more than I could take.

"Ok, we are there in some minutes anyway. By the way I wanted to ask you a favour Bella.. Alice is taking it hard too….I know that's a lot to ask, but I know you can do it, to take care of her. I know Jasper will too, but she needs a friend, she needs you Bella" he looked into my eyes.

"Yes Edward I will, don't worry" I caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Thank you love, there we are" He started landing carefully.

I recognized the place immediately. It was our home. Or what was left of it. I suddenly felt like somebody stuck a knife in my heart and tears started running down my face. I tried to wipe them away. Edward pulled his hand up on my face and wiped my tears.

"Don't be sad love, I didn't bring you here to make you sad" his eyes were so sad.

" It's alright Edward, I just felt a little…"

" I understand, me too, the first time I came here after the accident…." He looked away like he was ready to cry. Then he turned to me and smiled,

" I brought you here, so we can search your engagement ring"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Edward, it will be great, if we find it!" I suddenly felt cheerful with the thought of the engagement ring placed back on my hand.

"Let's start searching for it, then" He smiled at me, and flew away.

"Hey Where are you going?" I shouted at him.

"I am going to try to spot it from up here" He shouted back at me.

"Oh" I said and he laughed.

I started searching, tried to walk carefully through all the glass and our broken furniture. How it broke my heart seeing the house my father bought for me, and the decoration we did in it with Edward all becoming dust.

"We'll never find it Edward" I said with sadness in my voice.

"Don't lose hope love, keep looking" he smiled at me.

Hope. I looked at him. He was flying up in the sky, searching for the ring. What to hope for? To die soon enough, in order to be close to him? Hope for what? All the dreams I made, they couldn't come true. I looked down. I didn't want to make him think I was tearing again….

"Any Luck" I shouted?

"It's really hard trying to spot it, but we'll find it my love" he was hopeful.

"Don't you think you are too high to actually see it?" I joked.

"Ha-ha no love, I see better from here, keep searching" he laughed.

I found a photograph of us. It was taken on our first date.

Memories started coming in my mind again.

**1 year ago**

"_So this guy is…I mean he is nice? You like him?" Charlie said with an anxious voice._

"_Of course dad I like him...otherwise I wouldn't go out with him" I smiled at my dad._

"_Aha well I trust your taste, but he should bring you home at 12 AM sharp!" he demanded._

"_Yes daddy" I kissed his cheek. "Don't you worry, Edward is a great guy" he was perfect to be honest. Then the bell rang. My heart started beating so fast. Did I look beautiful enough? Was I ready for our first date? Will he like me? Before I tried to answer all those questions my dad opened the door._

"_Hello" I heard his velvet voice."You must be Bella's father, I am Edward, Nice to meet you" He smiled with his perfect white teeth showing out. He is as kind as always I thought, while I tried to calm down my breathing and heartbeat._

"_Hey Edward, yes I am Bella's dad, Charlie, nice to meet you too kid" he tried to be polite. "Come on in, I think Bella is still getting ready" he giggled._

"_Alright, thank you" Edward said and came in._

_Oh perfect now he was in, here, ahh. Relax Bella, everything will be fine. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress that Alice picked for me. She said Edward loved the blue colour on me. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time, took a deep breath and walked down the stairs._

"_You look stunning" Edward said to me and gave me his hand. I touched it._

"_Thank you Edward" I blushed._

"_I promise to bring this diamond back to you, Charlie at 12 AM sharp" he winked at my dad._

"_Yes, do that" my dad said seriously. "Have fun kiddo" he told me and kissed my cheek. Kiddo, grr I was not a kid anymore. Since I wasn't in the mood for arguing, I just smiled and said bye to him._

_Edward brought his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me to sit, and then he drove away._

"_You are so beautiful Bella, I am afraid to bring you to a place with a lot of people, in case somebody decides to steal you from me" he touched my hand._

"_Don't be ridiculous Edward; No one is stealing me from you. I should be the one who is afraid. You look perfect always, have you seen how all our female classmates look at you?" oops I overreacted._

"_I am all yours love"_

_And then I knew it, he was the man of my life. I loved him in all the possible ways._

"_I am all yours too" I caressed his hand._

_We arrived at a beautiful restaurant near a lake. We sat down at a table, decorated with candles and flowers, near to a beautiful lake. We could also see the moon clearly._

"_It's so beautiful here" I told him._

"_Not as much as you are" he smiled my favourite crooked smile._

_We spent the night, chatting, laughing, touching each other hands, and then he asked me to dance._

"_Will you dance with me?" he proposed. Since I didn't want to ruin the moment with my clumsiness I said " Yes"_

_He picked me up and we were dancing for hours, under the moon. I thought I would do something wrong but he was such a good dancer that he could totally guide me. Then I sensed a flash and I turned around and saw a guy taking pictures of us. Oh no, I thought._

"_We always do that for the happy couples" the guy said with a huge smile on his face. "We think that people want to have a photo to remind them of this night" he winked at us and gave us the pictures._

"_Thank you" Edward said and winked back._

_I smiled._

"_What do you think?" Edward said._

"_Oh they look…magical" yes they did._

"_They do, just as magical as you" he got me closer to him, and gave me my first kiss. _

"_I love you" he whispered to me._

"_I love you too" I whispered back, and kissed him again._

The memory faded away and I heard Edward saying

"Bella love, I think I found something" he landed on the ground.

I went near him, he was holding something, and I came near him to examine it. And there it was, in all its glory, my engagement ring. He touched my hand and put it to my finger. I had Goosebumps.

"Make sure to not lose it again" he giggled and winked at me.

"Never" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He flew us home. During the flight, I was thinking of how perfect it was, right there in his arms. Nothing else mattered, only the fact that he was there with me. Then we landed.

" I want to show you something tonight. Do you want me to come and pick you up at 12 AM?" he smiled at me.

"Yes all right." Of course I wanted him to come and pick me up.

"All right ,I will see you then" he winked at me, and flew away. Suddenly I was drowning in melancholy. I felt empty, but I should be strong, I was going to see him in less than 6 hours.

When I got inside home, Alice was waiting for me. She looked anxious.

"Where have you been little lady?" she asked me with an angry face.

" I went to my house and found my engagement ring" I couldn't talk to her of course about Edward but I didn't want to lie to her either. So this way was for the best.

"And you found it?" she wondered.

"Yes" I showed her my hand. The ring was glowing on my finger.

"Oh cool" he smiled and then cheered up" Jasper and I plan to get you out tonight. We think some time out, will be the best. He thought of calling Emmet and Rosalie , if you want of course. Since they are getting married in 4 days they will be all full of love, but they are fun" she added.

"I think, I need to stay home tonight" I tried to seem calm and tired and not fully excited since I was going out with Edward.

"But it will do good for you Bella, c'mon we all can have fun! Or at least some fun" she tried to convince me.

" I am sorry Alice, but I am not ready to have "fun" without him around. I need to be on my own for a while, to realize what happened."

Alice frowned. But except for the fact that I was going out with Edward, I was not in a mood for going out with the couples and pretending to be happy.

"We will do it some other time sweetie, thank you for the offer" I smiled.

"All right I understand" she hugged me."Just so you know I will always be here for you, and when you need to talk, I am here." She squeezed me.

"Same here, you know I love you more than a sister" I squeezed her too.

" I need to go now" Alice told me" I have to do some shopping with Rosalie for her wedding and then we'll meet the guys" she smiled. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes I am, Have fun hun" I smiled back. And then she left.

I had to see what I would wear tonight. All my clothes had burned. I needed to be pretty today. No matter what he wanted to show me, I had to look beautiful. I went into Alice's room and opened her closet. It was hard to pick something with my taste. Everything was so Alice. After of half hour looking through all her clothes I found a silver dress. I wore it and I thought "yeah that will do it." Then I picked some matching shoes. My face looked like a zombie's. I decided I had to have a bath in order to feel human again. This reminded me so much of our first date. I was so anxious that time too.

After my shower, I slept a couple of hours since I felt a little exhausted, and then I started getting ready. It took me a half hour to decide whether to leave my hair down, or get it up. In the end I decided, it would look better down. I put a little make up on, my favourite perfume and was waiting for Edward, while looking at my engagement ring and thinking about the first time we talked.

_It was my first day at school. I was anxious and pissed at the same time. Forks, why , why had I decided to come here? I arrived at my school with my old car. Before I could park where I wanted to because my car was too slow, a silver Volvo got my spot. And then he got out and had a huge smile on his face._

"_Stupid shinny Volvo owner" I murmured._

"_Sorry for that" he giggled." But that is my favourite spot" he winked._

"_Aha" I said with gritted teeth" Whatever" I added._

"_I don't want to be mean or anything" he said_

" _All right. Now let me find a new spot ok?" I wanted to just punch him a little bit. He gave me goose bumps and made me angry._

"_There is one" he showed me._

"_Yeah thanks"_

" _I am Edward Cullen by the way, Nice to meet you" he smiled my favourite crooked smile._

_I was dazzled. I tried to breathe calmly._

" _I am Bella Swan" _

"_Nice to meet you Bella" he smiled again._

_His smile could officially stop my heart._

"_Nice to meet you too Edward" He had me at hello. He walked away from the car and I parked at the spot he showed me._

The bell rang and it stopped me from daydreaming. I opened it. And he was there, perfect as usual.

" WoW, you look extraordinary. You are exactly like a diamond, so precious" he said to me with his perfect velvet voice. I blushed.

"You look like diamond yourself" I told him, "Only you have wings also" We both giggled.

"Ready?" He asked me and gave me his hand.

"Always" I told him and grabbed his hand. And we flew up in the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"I don't remember forms or faces now, but I know the girl was beautiful. I know she was; for in the bright moonlight nights, when I start from my sleep, and all is quiet about me, I see, standing still and motionless in one corner of this cell, a slight and wasted figure with long black hair, which streaming down her back, stirs with no earthly wind, and eyes that fix their gaze on me, and never wink or close. . . ."_ Charles Dickens

"Are you cold?" He asked me in his velvet voice.

"No, I am fine" I hugged him even more. Flying in the sky with him should be the bonus of him becoming an angel. I didn't even care where we were going. I just wanted to be with him. I wasn't thinking of anything I was just listening to his heart beat and breathe.

"Here we are" he whispered to me.

I didn't understand. Where were we? I mean we were still flying. I turned my face to where he was looking. And then I saw it. Something so beautiful, so magical, a full moon. It was so big, not the moon we usually saw. And then I realized of course we were closer to it.

"Don't look down yet" he told me. Then he made a move with his hand and he made a cloud underneath us. "Let's sit" he said to me. And we sat. The cloud was so soft. I looked down, the earth was far away. I almost got dizzy, so I decided to look at his face.

"What do you think?" he asked me with my favourite crooked smile drawn on his face.

"This is all so…unbelievable.. I mean it's all so weird"

"Let's call it one of my angel bonuses" he giggled. Oh yes now he had another bonus. I giggled with him.

"Don't be afraid love, the cloud is steady and we can stay here as long as you like, gazing at the moon" he told me. I wasn't sure to what I should look at him or the moon. Both were so magical, so beautiful. It felt as if I lived in a dream, in a fairy tale. I went closer to him and hugged him. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I am not thinking. I am just enjoying this. I am trying to keep every memory. The feeling of you here, the moon in front of us everything." He kissed my forehead.

"I wish we could stay here forever" I whispered.

"Forever is not enough" he whispered back. I saw a tear running down his face. But that wasn't looking like an ordinary tear. It was liquid at first and then it looked like….a diamond.

"Edward "I touched his cheek and held the tear in my hand" this is… a diamond?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh" another bonus..? I thought and giggled.

"What is it?" he giggled with me.

"You are full of surprises." I smiled" So when angels cry they make diamonds? Can I keep it?"

"I don't think this is possible love" he pointed at my hand.

The diamond became liquid again.

"Oh" I frowned. Edward laughed and kissed my nose.

"I wanted to keep it as a memory of you "I sighed.

"You already have a diamond to remember me" he pointed at my engagement ring.

"Oh yes I do" I smiled at looked at my ring.

"Rosalie is getting married in 3 days" I said.

"Yes I know" he smiled happily. "I'll be there of course, even if she won't see me" he winked at me. "Give some happiness to Alice, go shopping with her or something" he giggled.

"Yeah, she already asked me to. I guess I may give her the pleasure" I smiled.

"That would be great love" he hugged me.

"I promise I will go, if you come with us, please" I said with pleaded voice. "Please"

"Oh…shopping with girls…" he smiled. "Alright, if you want me there, I will be there. "He smiled at me.

"Thank you!" I hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Anything to make you happy"

"Stay with me here forever, I don't care if you are invisible to the others... I just want you here. Please don't ever go" I almost cried. Why did I have to ruin this perfect moment?

"I can't." he said with a serious voice. "My goal is to keep living, even if I am not around here"

"This can't be done" I said angrily. "Life without you Edward is not life. And do you think that while you do all these things with me, it will make me live without you" I was so mad, what was he thinking?

His face suddenly was sad.

"They were right, this is a bad idea. I just wasn't ready to let us go. But you are right I should probably show you what life is about and not by spending these moments together"

"What?" I was shocked. What he was talking about? I was now crying.

"Why do you cry, love?" he hugged me tight.

"Because you don't get my point silly! If you leave me now, I will not live. I don't want you to go; I want you to stay forever!" I was screaming now. If the cloud wasn't so steady I would fall down.

"Bella no, stop that" He grabbed me and held me closely to his chest. "Shh love, please relax"

"Let's make a deal Edward. You will go only when I can let you go." Which was never.

"Yes that's my goal" he whispered. Stupid goal I thought, and one of those he would never ever achieve.

A memory suddenly slipped in my mind.

"_I am not going Edward. I am not into going to the prom and I can't dance. Let's stay home and cuddle." I kissed him and took off his shirt._

"_Oh c'mon Bella, you can dance. Don't be such a baby. And put that blouse on again" _

"_Nope, if you want it come and get it" I laid on my bed and put the blouse underneath me._

"_You want to play huh?" he jumped on the bed and got up on the top of me. He started kissing me; I was starting breathing fast, forgetting everything and everyone._

"_HA I got it" he said and put the blouse back on._

"_You are such a turn off sometimes" I giggled and took my blouse off. _

"_Ok what are you doing now?" he asked._

"_Well I am so hot. I need to take all my clothes out" I smiled. I started unzipping my jeans._

"_All right you won" he started kissing me and undressing me. We made love all night._

_When the sunlight started coming through my window he touched my belly, and whispered_

"_Would you come to the prom with me?" his hand starting getting down and stopped in a sensitive place._

" _Well if you put it that way" my cheeks starting getting warm "ok, but remember I can't dance"_

"_My goal is to make you" he told me and then my whole body had goose bumps._

When the memory faded away Edward asked me

"Do you want to dance?"

"With no music?" I asked. My cheeks felt hot. That memory was too perfect.

"We'll make the music" he stood up and grabbed my hand.

He started singing our favourite song, I leaned my head to his chest and we continued blissfully to this small but perfect moment of our night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I may die one day, but it's because of you that I will live forever.

When I woke up, everything seemed like a dream. I lay on my bed for hours with my eyes closed, in order to remember that night. One of the best nights of my life. That sweet daydream was interrupted by who else, the adorable Alice.

"Goooooood morning, sleeping beauty" her voice sang near my ear. "We have to go shopping, geeeeeeeeeet up"

I opened my eyes. Everything was shinny, the day looked warm. I didn't want to disappoint Alice so I stood up.

"Just let me take a shower ok?"

"Fifteen minutes tops Lady!" she said and disappeared from my room.

I loved Alice, but early mornings for me were something I really couldn't take, especially when somebody was ordering me to get up and move fast. Only one person managed to wake me and never make me feel angry about it.

"You heard her, let's not be late" Edward giggled.

Yes that one person. I immediately smiled and jumped on him. I kissed him without caring if my breath smelled perfect, if my hair looked bad, I was just too happy he was there. To my surprise he kissed me back with the same enthusiasm.

"Good morning" I managed to say between our kissing.

"Good morning, love" he said with his velvet voice. "Hurry now, you only have fifteen minutes" he winked at me.

"Do you want to come in with me?" I said with a naughty voice.

"Hm I don't think it will go well with my wings" he giggled" Now go!"

"Alright you lose" I winked at him and left to shower.

Nothing made me happier than the fact that he was here. I finished showering quickly and went out with my towel on. He was still there lying on my bed.

"Ohh that was quick" he commented.

"Oh really? I didn't notice" I teased him. I approached the bed "so now you will help me get ready" I took my towel off. And at that time Alice came through the door, without knocking of course.

"Oh Bella I am sorry, I didn't know you were naked" she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Yeah maybe knocking would be a good thing next time" I said under my breathe. Edward was laughing, and since he was laughing I understood that Alice not only couldn't see him but hear him also.

"I am so sorry, I just wanted to tell you that you have only 5 minutes" she giggled.

"Thank you Alice, now you can go" I tried to giggle, but all I wanted to do was cry. She ruined the moment and my chance.

"Ok see ya in five" she left.

I looked at Edward with a sad face and started searching for something to wear.

"Hey don't be sad" he came behind me and hugged me.

"I am not sad, I am more like pathetic. Just let me dress before she comes in again." I pushed his hands gently away from me, which broke my heart in thousand little pieces. He lay on the bed again. I wore a simple jean and my favourite old blouse and was ready to go shopping.

We walked out of the room and down the stairs. Alice was already waiting with Rosalie.

"Finally!" Alice said.

"Hey girls" I tried so hard to smile that it looked more like I was in pain so it looked more like a grimace.

"Let's go" Rosalie said with a cold voice and walked off the house. She was exactly the last person I wanted to hang out with and even less to go shopping with.

Alice grabbed my hand and pushed me to go out.

"Rosalie is anxious about the wedding, Bella, so don't feel bad about what she does. I mean c'mon she is getting married in two days and we don't even have a wedding dress yet!" Alice said with a serious tone. I couldn't care less about Rosalie's marriage or her wedding or anything.

"Bella love, cheer up. We are going out to have fun." I head Edward's voice coming from behind me. All I wanted to do was to grab his hand and disappear. I just loved Alice too much to do that to her.

Suddenly Alice stopped, while Rosalie waited in the car.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you. Now that Edward is gone. I know you may want to strangle me, I mean I saw your face upstairs. I just believe it's not the time, to leave you and cry and just slowly die. I know this is hard. But life goes on, even if it's hard. I am sad too, more than I show, more than you know, but what I know and I am hundred percent sure about, is that Edward would want us to be happy now Bella. To not lose ourselves. Most of all he would never ever want you to be sad and broken forever."

Tears started coming down my face. I hugged her so tight, to comfort us both.

"Give me a second ok?" I told her with a shivering voice.

"Alright" she smiled.

I nodded at Edward and he followed me. We went inside the house. I fell in his arms. We stayed there for five minutes, not saying anything.

"I love you" I said to him. And went out of the house.

"Kay girls let's do some shopping" I put a huge grin on my face and slipped inside the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The best thing about me, is you.**

We arrived at Alice's favourite shop. It included everything from wedding dresses to baby clothes. She could spend a whole day in there. It was her paradise. For me it was an exhausting place since I knew that every time I got there with Alice she would drag me around till the night.

"We are here!" Alice jumped out of the car and got into the shop." Come on girls now!" she shouted.

We followed her, all this time Edward was sitting on the roof of the car. He got off and came near me.

"Now this will be fun" he giggled.

I smiled. How I wish he was actually here.

"We need to start with the wedding dresses" Alice said and grabbed our hands.

The section with the wedding dresses had the most beautiful wedding dresses I ever saw. Every girl could feel like a princess in there, even me. Alice was giving a dozen dresses to Rosalie so she could try them on. She looked so anxious, I bet she wanted the dress to be perfect. Edward was looking at them proudly and caringly. I am sure he wanted to tell them how much he loved them and that he was here.

Suddenly my eyes caught something extraordinary. A beautiful, long, white dress. I never really liked dresses, especially wedding dresses. But this one was different. It kind of reminded me of Edward. It looked angelic. Since Alice was busy with Rosalie and Edward's attention was on them, I decided to wear it. So I took it silently and went in the dressing room.

"It indeed looks beautiful" I whispered to myself when I saw myself on the mirror with my dress on.

"Bella where are you?" Alice shouted "Come here. We need you!"

Right after that Edward appeared at the mirror. He was behind me. His eyes were open wide with surprise, he was shocked. And then he smiled and hugged me.

"You look perfect" he said, and I saw a diamond falling from his eye.

"Thank you" I told him and caressed his cheek.

Suddenly Alice came in the dressing room.

"Oh there you…" her eyes were widened in shock like Edward's did previously. And suddenly she started crying. I was so shocked, Alice crying was something so weird to me.

"C'mon, go hug her" Edward whispered to me.

I hugged Alice with no second thought.

"Sweety, calm down, what is it?" My voice was shivering.

"You are so beautiful Bella. This wedding dress…you and Edward getting married" her eyes started filling with tears again. "I am so sorry it happened to you Bella. I wish I could help you" she hugged me tighter.

I didn't know what to say. How should I react? I couldn't cry, but I couldn't do anything else either. I was just hugging her, while looking at Edward in the mirror. He was obviously devastated. I hated with all my heart seeing him broken. Him and Alice being sad, it was too much for me.

"Alice, please stop crying. I am fine, I am handling it. We have each other we can do it.I miss him too very much. But you told me that he needs us to move on, to be happy. So please calm down. We have each other" I whispered and squeezed her." C'mon Rosalie is waiting" I grabbed her hand and went out of the dressing room.

"Why did it took you so long?" asked Rosalie. She looked stunning with her beautiful long dress. " Are you ok Alice? You look sad."

"Yes, I am better now..Let's not lose anymore time!" she became cheerful again."I think you should get this one!"

"Wait why Bella is wearing a wedding dress?" Rosalie looked confused.

"Never mind that and just buy that damn dress Rosalie" Alice looked furious.

"Ok" said Rosalie.

"Now we need to find something for us" Alice smiled.

We were trying clothes for two hours. Edward approved everything I wore which made me blush and confuse Alice. After trying on thirty dresses Alice decided that the red one looked perfect.

"Yes get this one love, you look sexy" Edward smiled. I blushed again and giggled.

"I am getting this one Alice then."I said and she smiled cheerfully.

"And tomorrow girls we have our bachelorette party!" Rosalie giggled.

"Oh yes we do!" Alice winked.

"Strippers will be included too?" I joked.

"Yes of course!" Alice giggled. "It's going to be so good, we just can't let the boys know" she said. "Let's go and pay for the stuff" she added and disappeared with Rosalie.

"Bachelorette party sounds exciting" Edward said seriously.

"Oh yes naked guys doing strip tease, I bet it's going to be perfect" I teased him. His face was serious.

"What is it Edward? You know I am joking right?" I touched his face.

"I am sorry, I need to go now" he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

"What the heck?" I said angrily and ran downstairs to find Alice.

The rest of the day passed slowly and boringly. All the conversations were surrounding about Rosalie's big wedding. My head was wondering where did Edward disappear. I had a feeling that he would never come back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I know I can't be there, Baby, it's alright; I'll be waiting for you tonight. I pray that you'll be there, when I close my eyes, meet me in my dreams tonight.**

_*When you are gone, there is something missing my smile.*_

The night passed so slowly I couldn't sleep, I was looking through the window, with the hope that he may appear sometime. The night was so quite, I could clearly see the moon, it was so beautiful. I immediately remembered him and our perfect night. That made me miss him even more.

"Where are you?" I whispered. The emptiness I felt couldn't be described. I was drowning in sadness. I could never sleep, when he wasn't around. Like some months ago….

"_Don't wait for me tonight, Alright love?" Edward kissed me._

"_I can't promise that" I kissed him back and let him go out with his friends._

_The night passed slowly. I was laying in my bed, trying to relax and sleep, but the emptiness of his being not around didn't give me rest. So I decided to stand up and warm up some milk, with the thought that this could help._

_The hours passed, 5 AM, I was still awake laying on my bed. I couldn't sleep, even if I had to wake up in 3 hours. I just couldn't relax to be able to sleep. After some time I heard the door open. Edward came in the room silently and laid next to me._

"_I missed you" He whispered so softly in order not to wake me._

"_I missed you more" I told him and hugged him. And then immediately I fell asleep._

_When the alarm rang ,I ignored it. I was going to miss my classes, I needed to be in his arms a little more, I have missed him too much._

"_Love, you need to wake up" he said with a low voice. He was still half sleeping and he couldn't even open his eyes from tiredome. He was so handsome._

"_I am staying here" I told him and hugged him tighter._

"_But…" he tried to argue but I kissed him._

"_There are no buts, Sleep tight" I hugged him._

"_Don't tell me that you waited for me and didn't sleep?" he said with a sad voice and opened his eyes._

"_Alright I won't tell you" I kissed him again and after that he was too busy to argue._

When the memory faded away, I felt arms wrapping around me from behind. His arms.

"I am so sorry for leaving so suddenly love, and most of all for leaving you alone at night, I don't want you to miss sleep" he whispered to me.

"Why did you leave?" I didn't turn around yet, I wanted to feel the hug and his presense a little more.

"I had to finish some things which I left in the middle of and to get Rosalie a present" he replied.

"Get Rosalie a present?" I turned to him.

"Yes, of course I won't give it to her, but you will. You will say that we bought it for her." He smiled.

"Aha" I replied."What is it? And where is it?" I asked.

"I left it up on your chair, it's a beautiful diamond necklace. Pretty rare. I am sure she will love it" he smiled once again my favourite crooked smile.

"Alright I will give It to her" I kissed his soft lips.

"Thank you Bella" he kissed me back. "I brought something for you too" he put something on the palm of my hand. "I really hope you like it" he smiled.

I opened my hand , it had a beautiful bracelet on it with a diamond heart, with lines" My heart belongs to you forever"

"Oh my God, Edward this is so beautiful and sweet" I hugged him tightly and kissed him with all my love and passion.

"I am so glad you like it" He kissed me back.

"I am so glad that you are back, I am so glad that you are here" I kept kissing him until we couldn't breathe properly.

"I have a theory" I said after I took a moment to breathe.

"What kind of theory" he kissed my nose.

"You are here, because I am not letting you go away. Because I can't live without you. So life, God, Fate pick whatever you want made you an angel just for me. And you are not going until I want you to , which means never."

"Hm that's a nice theory" He kissed my nose. "What If I am just in your imagination? Like an imaginary friend?" he giggled.

" Naaa, you are my guardian angel, we can never ever separate Edward ,deal with it" I kissed his nose now.

" I won't argue with you about that" he kissed my lips. " But you need to fight Bella, because this is not real. I am not really here, and I can't stay here forever. You have to be strong and live in reality" his face became serious.

"Definitely sometime" I tried to reassure him.

"Make it soon" he kissed my lips again, hugged me and I fell asleep like a baby in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**We can be together, we can be like this.**

Rosalie was getting married today. The whole preparation in order for her to look fabulous took 7 hours. Alice was in her small heaven, trying different style of make up, different styles of hair styles for Rosalie. She wanted this to be perfect. Rosalie was anxious, but still looking gorgeous and glowing. Once in a while Emmet would call and talk to his loved one.

I was in my room when Alice came

"Heeeeey Bella!It's a big day today!Well for Rosalie at least!" she had this huge smile on her face.

"Hey Alice, yes I know " I tried to look excited.

" Then get ready!The wedding is in one hour, do you want any help?" she asked me while was ready to start babbling about the make up I should have.

"No thank you. I can do this on my own, focus on Rosalie" I winked at her.

"Ok, classic you. Just get ready fast!" she told me and ran off the room.

I sighed and went to get dressed. By the time I was ready Edward was already laying on my bed. I was so excited to see him. He was wearing this beautiful white suit. He was looking gorgeous as always.

"You look absolutely stunning" he told me before I could even get out of the bathroom.

"Thank you" I blushed" You look stunning yourself" He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

He stood up and came close to me.

"Are you ready?" he kissed my forehead.

"Always" I told him and kissed his lips gently. As far as I was concerned I could stay like this forever, not going to any weddings.

"Let's go then" he told me" But before we do" he picked me up and gave me the kiss of all kisses, so passionate. I wrapped my legs around him. While we were kissing Alice came in.

"Bella?Where are you?" she shouted " Still in the bathroom?" she opened the bathroom door.

I wanted to laugh, Edward smiled and let me go off him slowly.

"Here I am Alice!"

"Ohh" she was obviously shocked.

"Let's go" I grabbed her hand and smiled at Edward who was coming right behind us.

Rosalie was waiting for us in the car. Alice sat next to her and I drove the car to the church. Edward was flying right above us. We arrived at the church, went in it to take our place and waited for Rosalie. Edward was right behind me and whispered

"What I really loved when I was at weddings was when the bride was walking through the aisle I was looking at the groom, because you can see how happy he looks, how in love he seems when his one love is walking towards him"

Right then Rosalie came and all the people turned to look at her except for me and Edward. We turned to look at Emmet. And what he said was true. Emmet was glowing with happiness, his eyes were focused on Rosalie and melting. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. I would never have that. I would never have the chance to have Edward looking at me like that. A tear came down my face as did one on Edward's also.

The whole ceremony was beautiful and glamorous. It fit Rosalie perfectly. After that we went to an expensive restaurant to celebrate. The couple was dancing, laughing, kissing.

"I think it's time for you to give out present to Rosalie" Edward winked at me and gave me the package.

"Alright" I approached Rosalie and Edward came right behind me.

"Congratulations!" I smiled widely and hugged her.

"Oh thank you" she looked surprised.

Emmet came near me and gave me a big bear hug while kissing my cheek.

"Thank you little one"

"This is a present from me and Edward" I gave it to them.

"Ohh What is it?" Rosalie grabbed it immediately. I thought for a second and had no idea what was it.

" Surprise" I winked at them and Edward giggled.

Rosalie opened the box with excitement. The box had a beautiful diamond flower. It wasn't like an ordinary diamond flower, it looked more magical more…angelic.

"WOW this is so beautiful!" said Rosalie and hugged me.

"Yeah we thank you" Emmet giggled, he didn't care about the present as much as Rosalie did.

"It must have cost you a fortune!" she said.

"Oh well…anything for you guys" I smiled and Rosalie hugged me again. Edward was smiling with glory. I bet he was really excited that she liked his present.

"Thank you again Bella, but we have to go and dance now" Rosalie told me.

"Sure it's ok, no problem" I said and they left.

"Happy?" I said to Edward and smiled at him sarcastically.

"Oh yes I am" he giggled.

"So now that the presents and the wedding are over how about if we spent some time alone?"

"Of course love, how about we dance?" he grabbed me and we started dancing slowly under the stars.

"Our wedding would have been pretty awesome" I whispered.

"Yes it would be. And you can still have a pretty awesome one" he whispered to me."Just find the will love and everything will fall in the right place. Be strong."

I looked into his eyes and suddenly felt the world coming out from under my feet, felt like falling down into nowhere.

"_Come back to me love, find the strength and will and come back to me." _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"**He said something that didn't mean as much then as it does now. He told me that things happen in life that you can't stop. But, it wasn't a reason to shut out the world. I realize that, I have been so afraid of the bad things I was so afraid to face a world without him, that I was losing it. I couldn't move on. But I was ready now, I knew deep inside my heart that I would hurt terribly that I would miss him, hate myself. But life goes on and I wanted to live again. "**

"_It's all we can do, she needs to find her strength"_

"_Come back to me love, come back to me"_

Rosalie and Emmet left for their honeymoon early in the morning. I didn't sleep at all since I was thinking of how unfair it was that I couldn't have a happy wedding, a happy life. Suddenly I was afraid. Because a thought crossed my mind, a scary one. Something I couldn't believe I was thinking of doing.

"No, no" I tried to shake away the scary thought.

"Good Morning Love" Edward flew through the window.

"Heey" I smiled.

"Anything wrong?You look a little scared." He came near me and hugged me.

"It's just…never mind. I am so glad that you are here" I hugged him tighter.

"How about if we go for a walk?" he asked.

"I prefer if we fly" I winked at him. He grabbed me and we flew in the air. We sat on a cloud again, gazing at the sea.

" I am thinking of rebuilding our home Edward" I told him.

"That's a great idea love" he smiled at me.

" It won't be as our old house, since it won't have you there…but still I want to live there again, to stand on my own feet. Alice is amazing, but I really feel like she and Jasper need their place again"

"Of course, since you feel like it, you have to repair our house again" he told me. "But there is something else you want to tell me Bella, I can see it in your eyes, please tell me" his voice was so pleading.

I got scared again. He hugged me tight and whispered

"Tell me what you think love"

"I can't" my voice was weak " I don't even know if it is what I want"

"Since you think about it that much and it makes you so scared , it must mean something that you want. Talk Bella please" he hugged me tighter.

"Edward… You know that I love you more than anything. More than my life, more than anything in the world combined. I would give my life to be with you, anything to be with you." I looked in his eyes.

"Continue" he said with a calm voice.

" I am not going to lie , I thought about dying, but somehow it didn't work. I knew that you didn't want that. You always told me to move on. I was certain that I wouldn't, that I couldn't. Because a world without you doesn't exist. But I want to be happy again" I said that really low.

"I want you to be happy again too Bella, more than anything" he whispered to me.

Then I said something that acquired all my strength and all my will to live:

"I think I am ready to move on" I looked in his eyes again.

His eyes suddenly were so shinny, his smile was so huge, everything around him seemed magical.

"Oh Bella how happy you make me! You are ready to be happy again! You are ready to live!" he shouted and flew in the sky.

This whole situation felt awkward I was ready to burst into tears , to try to prove to him how much I loved him and he was flying in the sky like this was all he needed to hear?

_Of course I thought. From day one that was his goal._

When he landed again in the cloud he hugged me.

"You have no idea how happy you make me" he smiled again.

"I actually see that, to my surprise" I teased him. " I am not sure how I can live without you"

"We'll be together soon" he hugged me tight. "Trust me" he whispered.

"Now you will disappear? I mean just like that?" I almost cried.

" I will be always near you. Every day, for all your life, always. You won't see me, you will feel me. I will always protect you love. I promise." He kissed me gently.

"Please don't go" I kissed him again. "I am not ready"

"You are" he looked at me. " And what's a more beautiful way to go than this beautiful morning?" he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

He grabbed me and we flew for the last time up in the sky. Then we landed back in my room.

"it's time" he looked up in the sky.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to make sure that it was what I wanted. To feel alive again, and he agreed that made him happy, so that should be the right thing to do.

"I am going to miss you" I kissed him for the last time.

"I will always be here" he touched my heart. "Live again Bella"

Suddenly he started disappearing. Like a dream that was going away. I wanted to scream for him to come back, I wanted to grab him. But something stopped me.

This is the right thing to do.

"_Her heart is beating faster, she is waking up"_


	14. Chapter 14 The Big Finale

Chapter 14

"**True love** doesn't have a happy ending, because **true love** never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you."

"It's cold, I hate the cold."

"I love snow" said Edward with his eyes focused on the snowman he just made.

"But why should it be this cold?"

"Stop whining Bella" he smiled."Come here I'll warm you" he hugged me tightly.

"See? Now I feel better. You should have done this earlier" I joked.

"You should just ask me to hug you, and not play with me" he smiled.

"You think I acted cold????"

He didn't answer me, but kissed me passionately. From the way the snowman was looking at us, I can assure you that he was jealous.

"It's been a year" Edward looked in my eyes.

"Yes, how fast time passes huh? It feels like it was yesterday, but everything changed so much since then" I smiled and a tear went down my face.

He took my arm and led me to our house. It felt so warm inside there, I smiled and Edward took my jacket off. Our Christmas tree was standing proudly in the middle of our living room. It was so big and beautiful. All the presents were gathered down below it, waiting for New Year Eve to arrive so they could be opened the next day.

"Do you want some hot chocolate Edward?" I kissed him.

"Oh I'd love some love" he kissed me back." While you make it I'll bring her down"

"Alright" I smiled and went directly to the kitchen while Edward headed upstairs.

I put the milk on to warm up, and then I sat on the chair and looked through the window at the snow falling peacefully down.

"Definitely everything changed" I whispered and the memories of one year ago coming in my mind.

"_She is waking up! It's a Christmas miracle!"_

"_Come back to me love, come back" I felt a hand squeezing mine. Every noise seemed to come from far far away. I couldn't open my eyes yet. I felt swollen in a different world._

"_Her heart is becoming stable now. Look her eyes are moving" I heard an excited voice._

"_Oh please God let her wake up" That was Edward's voice? But how, where was I? Now I felt dizzy and confused._

"_If you hear us Bella please squeeze the hand you are holding" I heard the unknown voice saying._

_That must be Edward's hand squeezing mine, I could feel it. I concentrated and squeezed his hand with all my power._

"_Ouch" said Edward, and chuckled. "She is so strong!"_

"_Yes a miracle, she is getting her senses back!" I heard that voice saying again._

"_Bella, love can you hear me?" Edward whispered._

"_I love you" I said with a weak voice._

"_I love you too so much Bella so much" he squeezed my hand even more._

_I tried to open my eyes slowly, first I saw a lot of light, and closed them again._

"_Bella I am Dr Shephard, follow my advice and you'll be able to open your eyes smoothly." I heard him coming near me. He put some liquid up in my eyes. "Wait a few seconds" he added._

_After a really short time he__ swept my eyes. "Try to open them now really slowly" I followed his advice. It was light again, but then it was getting darker and blurry. Then I could see the shapes and colours clearly. In the end when my eyes were fully open I could see Edward's face. As soon as I did, a tear went down my face._

"_What is happening??Are you alright??" Edward said anxiously and came close to me._

"_You are here" I said slowly, without being able to hold my tears anymore._

"_Yes I am here love, I was here the whole time" he started crying too. He got my face in his hands and kissed me gently. I hugged him and kissed him back._

"_I'll leave you for a few minutes" Dr Shephard said. _

_Edward held me in his arms for a few minutes, till we both stopped crying._

"_Can you tell me what happened Edward? I am really lost here" I asked him._

"_Of course you are lost, you've been in a comma for a whole month" he replied._

"_Oh wow..."_

"_A fire started in our home, we got out but you were hurt really badly and fainted. When they brought you here you were losing all your senses and then you went into comma. For a moment I thought I was going to lose you. Thank God Jack, Dr. Shephard was here, he gave me hope. I stayed with you every day; I slept in the bed near you. I never went away. I was even talking to you; the doctor said that it would help you. Sometimes your heart was beating faster and some others really slow. I was really losing it; I couldn't imagine a life without you. Jack was really calm, I guess he had to be. Because if we both freaked out it wouldn't help anyone, plus he is a doctor. So he guided me through what to tell you, he really helped me Bella. And now that you are here in my arms, alive, it really feels like a miracle." He kissed my forehead._

_I still tried to understand all that he was saying. My mind was really confused. A moment ago I was letting Angel Edward go away and now I was here with my Edward. Seconds ago he was dead and now I was all along the one in the verge of dying. _

_While I was trying to figure out what was happening to me, Dr Shephard came in the room._

"_Sorry to interrupt, but I need to examine you Bella" Dr Shephard smiled._

"_Oh yes of course" I was still confused. "Thank you very much for everything Dr Sephard" I thanked him._

"_Call me Jack please and really there is no need to thank me, I did what a good doctor and friend does" he smiled at me and then looked at Edward._

"_I owe you a dinner" I said" As soon as I get back on my feet, you'll come to our home for dinner Jack" I smiled._

"_Actually we owe him a lot of dinners" Edward joked. _

"_You owe me nothing, I'd accept the invitation though, and may I bring my wife too?" he smiled._

"_Of course" I and Edward said the same time._

"_Alright now let's focus on your health Bella" he examined me. After a few moments he added" You look very good, in a couple of days you can be out of here" he smiled and then walked away._

"_Edward?" _

"_Yes love"_

"_I owe my life to you, if there weren't you, I wouldn't be here" I looked in his eyes. "You saved me, you fixed me"_

"_I'd do anything to make you safe. And I am so thankful that you came back to me love" he kissed me and we spent the rest of the day in each other arms._

The memory faded away and the water was already warmed. I stood up and made the cups of hot chocolate. Then I headed to the living room.

"There is mummy" said Edward and chuckled" She was asking for you, as always" he rolled his eyes ironically. I put the cups in the table and got our daughter in my arms.

"You missed your mummy huh?" I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"She is so beautiful, as you are love" Edward said and kissed my lips.

"I think she looks more like you" I joked. And it was true she looked exactly like her daddy, she was as beautiful and as unique as he is.

"We'll fight about that at night" he winked at me. We both laughed and then Nessie laughed with us too.

"What time will Jack and Kate will come for dinner?"Edward asked.

"We said around 7. You hear that Nessie , Aaron will come to play with you tonight!" when she heard the name Aaron she laughed and smiled.

"Hmm they hang out together too much" Edward said.

"Stop being so strict" I laughed "They are just kids" I added.

"Yeah I guess you are right...just kids" he sighed and then laughed.

We sat and played with Nessie the whole afternoon, then Jack, Kate with their baby Aaron arrived and we had a really nice New Years Eve.

Later on when they left, we put Nessie to sleep and went to our bedroom.

"I'll love you forever and a day more" Edward kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back, we layed on the bed, undressing each other, making love to each other all night long.

I am not sure if what brought me to life was Angel Edward, if he did really existed. What I know deep inside my heart is that my love for Edward and his love for me is so strong that it saves each other every single moment. He will always be my Guardian Angel.

That was my story. That's how I got rescued, that's how true love always does miracles. I have to leave you now Nessie woke up and I have to get to her.

Happy Holidays

Love,

Bella Cullen.

Writer notes: I really really hope that you enjoyed the finale as much as I did writing it! Sorry for not having the suspense of waiting for the next chapter since I posted them all together. At least you get the finale later haha.

I want to thank each and everyone one of you who reviewed my story! It means the world to me! I really hope you enjoyed every chapter of it and that this ending will leave you with a sweet smile on your face.

If anyone liked my writing style, I want to tell you that I have a couple more ideas about FFs so I will definitely write them down and update.

Thank you again for reading my story, have happy holidays!


End file.
